


First Day

by Lilith (LillithsGarden)



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithsGarden/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Pol and Hoshi drop their daughter off at her first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this story, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

T'Pol brushed a lock of hair behind a small pointed hair, giving it the Vulcan equivalent of a frown when it popped out of place again. T'Mir had inherited curly hair instead of the straight hair of her parents, a recessive trait for most Vulcans. Admitting the futility of trying to get the piece of hair to stay where it was placed, she rose, looking down at her and Hoshi's daughter. "You will behave for your instructor."

"Yes, Ko-mehk," said T'Mir, her dark eyes trained on the other children in the school yard. Human children ran about excitedly, darting from one end of the enclosed play area to the other.

The school’s old fashioned bell rang and a blonde, human female called the names of the children. She called T'Mir's name and the little girl looked up at her parents. "Go on," said Hoshi, gently nudging the half-Vulcan in the direction of the teacher and the children milling around her.

"This is an illogical idea. I am progressing admirably with my lessons at home."

Hoshi looked at T'Pol, an amused brow raised at their daughter's words. The former science officer was puzzled by her mate's amusement. Their daughter's logic was sound; her facts correct. T'Mir was far more advanced than her potential human peers.

"You have to go to school, sweetie," Hoshi said, kindly.

"Ko-mehk-il is an admirable instructor," T'Mir insisted, her small mouth set in a stubborn line. The older Vulcan had moved to San Francisco when T'Mir was three Terran years old, to be closer to her grandchild. She had taken to the young hybrid and T'Mir had, in turn, taken to T'Les. T'Pol's mother spent hours teaching her granddaughter each day. This would not be an easy separation for grandchild and grandmother nor, indeed, for T'Pol.

"She's more than admirable, Sweetie," said Hoshi, crouched so that she was at eye level with her daughter, “but you need to interact with other children your own age."

Hoshi looked up at T'Pol, a small smile on her aesthetically pleasing face. Their bond thrummed, as the Linguistics Professor sensed T'Pol's unease, soothing the Vulcan. Relaxing minutely, T'Pol crouched down beside Hoshi, so that they were both eye level with their daughter.

"Your mother is correct." Hoshi's smile warmed T'Pol's skin. "This planet is your home, and you must learn how to interact with its people."

"Like you had to learn to interact with mother, and the crew of the Enterprise, Ko-mehk?" the child asked, clearly still dubious about the idea of entering the school with her peers and teacher.

T'Pol's face was impassive as memories of her first days aboard the Enterprise swam to the surface of her thoughts. It had been an invaluable experience, one she could not deny her daughter. Human school would be T'Mir's Enterprise. "Yes, as I had to adapt to interacting with humans."

The little girl looked at her parents, then back at her teacher. The woman stood expectantly, surrounded by a sea of young human children. "You will not force me to return if I don't benefit from the experience?”

"We will not."

"Then, I will try it." The little girl turned away from her parents, walking over to her teacher and classmates. The group disappeared into the gray stone building.

T'Pol and Hoshi rose, watching their daughter go. "She'll be okay, T'Pol." Hoshi ran two of her fingers across her Bondmate's.

The Vulcan female nodded, staring at the building for a moment longer, before turning to the Linguistics Professor, "We should return to home. Mother will no doubt have questions." She strode down the street, Hoshi at her side.


End file.
